1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for protecting the head of a dental handpiece.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
It is an object of the invention to make available a simple and easy-to-use device for protecting the handpiece or contra-angle while carrying out work in the mouth.
Another object of the invention is to design a sterile package for an insert for a straight handpiece or contra-angle which provides the dentist with sterilized and optionally disposable inserts and which is used to safely fit the insert that it contains on the handpiece or contra-angle.
In the text that follows, insert will designate an assembly formed by a tool-holder head and by a periodontal tool, for example, mounted on the latter. This assembly is able to be engaged by screwing, snap-fitting or the like onto a handpiece or contra-angle.